


Darling, Where Did the Lights Go?

by arixng



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arixng/pseuds/arixng
Summary: If there was one way Lavi thought he’d expect this evening to turn out, it wasn’t a power failure and an elbow to the crotch.LaviYuu New Year's Eve Fic





	Darling, Where Did the Lights Go?

It’s their first new year’s eve as a couple, and if Lavi were to be honest, it’s kind of a humdrum. 

 

Or so he thought it would be. 

 

The original plan was that they just stayed in Kanda’s house, eat, drink, flip through channels broadcasting new year celebrations worldwide (Lavi), growl at annoying neighbors and their loud ass music (Kanda), then maybe sleep? Kanda proposed it, unsurprisingly. He’s just that indifferent toward yearly celebrations and the like. And there’s the fact that he’s totally allergic to things that bring people joy.  _ ‘I don’t see the point of celebrating another shitty year on this shitty planet.’  _ he mutters under his breath a while ago while he aggressively rolls sushi. 

 

Lavi laughs and tries to reason  _ ‘but Yuuuu we’re celebrating another year to have a fresh start and redeem ourselves from the previous years.’  _ He tries to ignore the part of his brain cringing at himself. Lies, it says. Screw redeeming yourself, it says. Lavi thinks he deserves a gold star for being a constant and consistent disappointment throughout the years. 

 

Oh, but hey. The year wasn’t so shitty, he reminds himself. He met Kanda! Bless his soul for blessing Lavi a year of majestic appearances and colorful profanities.  

 

And definitely bless his soul for his exquisite cooking. They’re eating japanese cuisine tonight (of course), and the sushi, karaage, tempura, yakiniku, and the essential soba is doing a great job of making him drool. Everything looks beautiful, even down to the plating and the person making it. His Yuu looks so good in an apron, he notes. He’d look even greater without it and the rest of his clothing mmm that would be a fantastic meal. 

 

It’s only half past eight in the evening and already, they’re eating their meals as they flip through channels and watch the fireworks display in the other side of the world. Kanda wants to watch an action film because watching the colorful explosions just reminds him of pollution. Now they’re sitting on the carpeted floor, leaning on the sofa and on each other, fully focused on the telly. Lavi has lost count of how much karaage he has eaten.  _ Oh well,  _ new year, new me, new diet. Sigh. 

 

Twenty minutes in the movie, a couple of minor puny fireworks start exploding outside. “It’s not even fucking 9.” Kanda complains. He slides down sluggishly to lie on Lavi’s lap. 

 

Long fingers start to comb through long midnight tresses, worshiping the silky strands, and massaging his scalp. Kanda loves it when he does that. He curls inward and lets out a soft purr-like sound of satisfaction. Lavi’s convinced that Kanda’s a cat in another world. 

 

The movie’s getting good. Lavi could tell that even Kanda’s hooked. It’s the part where people start flipping and running and getting their knives and guns out, making a bloody mess and setting off explosives and BOOM--!

 

Boom. Darkness everywhere. 

 

“What the fuck.” 

 

What the fuck indeed, thinks Lavi. It’s so dark it blinds the both of them, and Lavi's already half blind. Kanda grumbles about what a great job the power company is doing on a fine new year’s eve. Absolutely fantastic. He paid the bill a week ago so he has the right to finish his nearly two hour movie. It’s soooo dark Kanda can’t see shit at all. And that’s coming from someone with two eyes. When he rises to his elbows, he hears a pained cry on top of him and nearly forgets about the redhead he had been lying on. “Oww-, fuck, that was my crotch.” Kanda pulls his elbow away so fast as if he had been the one hurt. 

 

If there was one way Lavi thought he’d expect this evening to turn out, it wasn’t a power failure and an elbow to the crotch. 

 

“Now what?” he asks, nursing his poor groin and rubbing his eye because that truly hurted like a bitch. A faint light illuminates from Kanda’s phone. Seeing his pretty face even just a little bit was enough to remove a fourth of the pain in his nether regions. Kanda calls the electric company and hopes at least one of them is sad enough to spend the new year at work. Well, the call comes through, thank god (‘poor guy’ Lavi says), and the power should be back but in a few hours. Kanda groans and Lavi leaves a happy new year before the line ends. 

 

In the end, it was either freeze at home or freeze outside. Freeze outside was the better option since none of them wanted to die of boredom. So they get up from the carpet and look for Lavi’s phone so they could look for their coats. Something’s wonky with the emergency lights, so Lavi doesn’t get to properly choose his scarf. When they’re both outside, under the lights of the street lamps, Kanda has his lips curled at the hideous green and blue tartan around Lavi’s neck. 

 

They don’t have a particular place to go in mind. They just let their feet take them to god knows where while their hands are intertwined. Usually, Kanda gets easily embarrassed of public display of affection, but its cold and he’s freezing and no one’s around, and Lavi’s hands are really, really warm. He allows Lavi a heart-fluttering moment when he brings his hands to cup his cheeks because woooow he needs the warmth. He can’t feel his cheeks!

 

Since they want warmth without having to enter an establishment and spend money, they do the most logical thing they could come up with. They run. Run, run, run around the streets like idiots who have nothing better to do on a special evening. Lavi laughs because he’s having too much fun. Kanda laughs because Lavi almost trips and his scarf falls off. By the time their legs are dying and they’re panting out clouds of smoke, they notice they’ve reached the block close to the playground. Since Lavi’s such a child, he drags Kanda there with him. 

 

Lavi’s eyes light up because wooow he misses being a child. Living a simpler life free of problems and burdens and expectations and adult responsibilities; that’s the life. The redhead runs to the merry go round while Kanda watches him make himself sick. He sighs because Lavi’s laughing like a mad man spinning on the circle of doom. 

 

“You’re no fuuun, Yuu.” Lavi whines when he steps foot on trimmed grass. He wants Kanda to join him, -to have fun and enjoy the night with him. He pouts and makes a grab for the ends of Kanda’s red scarf (his christmas present as a reminder of him), pulling him to the swing set and pushing him to sit down. He sits on the adjacent swing and relaxes his head on a chain. 

 

“So, Yuu.” he starts. “You got any new year’s resolutions planned out?” 

 

Lavi knows the answer but he laughs at it anyway. “I don’t do that corny shit.” Kanda replies blandly. 

 

“I always come up with one but forget about it after three days.” Kanda isn’t surprised at his confession. “But you know what. I think there’s one I could do this year.”

 

Rising from his swing, Lavi walks to Kanda’s and stands in front of him, putting his hands on top of cold ones gripping on the chain. He bends low to the other man’s eye level. Under the dim lights of the street lamps, the vivid emerald shone in affection,  -a sight that took Kanda’s breath away. “This year, I’m going to always be by Yuu’s side. I’m going to love Yuu more and more until I’m so full of love my heart bursts from it.”

 

His smile is so bright, so happy, so full of the love he promised that it reaches his eye. “Don’t you feel embarrassed saying cheesy shit like that?” Kanda grumbles, but he cannot hide the red spreading in his face and the tips of his ears. His chest feels warm and his stomach does that weird fluttery jumpy thing whenever Lavi’s being lovey-dovey and affectionate to him. Were those the butterflies? Well fuck them and their untimely arrivals, he thinks. 

 

Slightly chapped lips press onto his, kissing him softly and tenderly, -oh how he’s going to melt into a puddle if Lavi doesn’t stop. He mentally berates himself for acting like a flustered teenager. It’s not even anything sensual; it’s a chaste kiss in a chaste place, dammit. 

 

Sighing through the kiss, he lets go of the chains to hold Lavi’s hands.

 

Lavi loves Kanda. Kanda loves Lavi. A fact that won’t change even if Lavi’s dragging him to climb the top of the slide and sit behind him. Lavi feels like he’s on top of the world with his arms wrapped around Kanda and chin resting on his shoulder. Kanda feels like a homeless man finding shelter on new year’s eve with their long legs dangling down the slide. They’re kind of cramped in the little space meant for a child and not for two grown men, but they manage. 

 

For once, Lavi is quiet. The warmth radiating from his body and the soft comfortable ugly scarf cradling Kanda’s head is lulling him to sleep.Nimble fingers are gathering his hair into one side and braiding the strands into place. No argument ensues because Kanda’s too comfortable leaning on Lavi’s shoulder. 

 

Suddenly, a loud whistle ascends into the dark night followed by an even louder explosion of sparks and colors. “Fireworks!” Lavi cheers, as if Kanda wasn’t aware of the deafening noises and the array of colors momentarily lighting up the sky. It’s a burst of reds, yellows, greens, blue, -Kanda stopped taking note. He isn’t all too fascinated in fireworks; he’s an environmental advocate after all. But there’s something about them this year that keeps his eyes dazed and locked up in the sky. Maybe it’s because of the man behind him who’s so fond of loud sparkly colors. Or maybe it’s because he’s actually outside watching them for the first time in years. 

 

_ ‘Happy New Year, Yuu’,  _ Lavi whisper to his ear when the display is near its end. A tingle runs up Kanda’s spine. When the largest, loudest, and most extravagant heart-shaped firework illuminates the sky, Kanda feels like his whole being is following the descent of the sparkly rain. “What the fu-!?” it’s only when he’s slumped at the end when he realizes the redhead bastard pushed him down the slide.

 

Lavi’s laughter echoes around the park and the pure joy he’s exhibiting is almost enough for Kanda to forgive him. Almost. He scrambles to his feet, turns around, reaches for Lavi’s ankles, and  _ pulls.  _ A pathetic yelp replaces wild laughter. It takes ten seconds for Lavi to process that he’s alive and slumped at the bottom, and he looks so startled and stupid Kanda couldn’t help but laugh. 

 

“Serves you right.” Kanda utters, helping Lavi up to his feet. There’s a pout on the redhead’s lips but he kisses it away. Mmm maybe Lavi shouldn’t get so used to forgiving Kanda with every kiss.  

 

“You know what?” Lavi breaks the kiss to start.

 

“What?”

 

“Maybe we should find a bigger slide next year.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year to all you beautiful readers!


End file.
